A Promise with Regrets
by celestialskyes18
Summary: Promises are meant to be broken. Levi kept his promise, he just had some regrets.


**A Promise with Regrets**

**By Hannah Leah Marie Puzon**

I was always praised by mankind. Yes, I mean the whole mankind. I'd come back after expeditions, but the mission would always be a failure. Every time I come back, even if the mission is a failure, people would line up and praise me, although some would mourn for the loss of their loved ones. What made me so special to them despite the mission's failure? Was it because I come back alive?

The world is a vast place. But because of the titans, mankind was forced to live inside walls, which we all know will not stand forever and will be destroyed soon. I was considered a hero with failed attempts.

"Look! It's Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille!" a raven-haired kid pointed to me with a smile plastered on his face. He was with a girl with the same hair color. "He is humanity's strongest soldier! He is mankind's hope."

I didn't bother smiling back at him. I never smile, and I never liked children. Am I really mankind's strongest soldier? Am I really the one who'll bring back the lands our ancestors once lived? Deep down, I am not worthy to accept such high praise.

"Corporal! Corporal Rivaille!" the same kid with green eyes ran towards me. I just stopped my horse and finally looked back at him. I am really not fond of children but something in that kid made me stop my horse and look at him. "C-Corporal…"

"What is it, kid? I don't have all day to talk to you."

"Umm…" Tch. Kids these days waste my time. That's why I told myself that I'll never marry and have children. "Can you…promise me something, s-sir…?"

I blinked, "What is it? Hurry up?" I never liked keeping promises. Again, something in that kid made me say such a thing I don't even like.

"Will you…will you kill all the titans and save mankind?"

"Tch." I gritted my teeth. Such a lame kid. "All titans will be exterminated. I promise you that, kid." And with that, I started off.

Seven years have passed and now I have a new member in my squad. He was a titan shifter, which made humanity scared. I took him in, knowing that I'll need him to fulfill the promise to that kid seven years ago. But then, I soon had feelings for him despite the age gap.

"Jaeger…" I softly kissed him, "it's almost time for the mission. Mankind will finally defeat the titans."

He just nodded and kissed me back, "I know, corporal. In fact, can you promise me one thing, sir?"

"What is it?"

"Will you kill all the titans?"

I nodded and clenched my fists, "I promise, Jaeger. I promise all titans will be eradicated. I promise you that…"

He just smiled, "Thank you, corporal…"

_But…_

"Levi! Levi!" Hanji ran towards me with blood all over her body. "My squad has been killed! Most of the soldiers were killed by the titan!"

"What?!" My eyes widened. This was finally the day mankind will have its victory against the titans. "Don't tell me there are other titans here?!"

I followed her to where she was running and I saw a lot of bloody corpses. And when I looked above, I saw a familiar titan. "W-what happened?"

Hanji shook my arm, "Eren…Eren went berserk! We…We must kill him, Rivaille!"

"I can't, Hanji. I can't."

"But you must, Levi. Only you can do it."

I just couldn't do it. I can't kill Eren. I can't kill the titan. "But…we can take him back to our base, right? He'll return to normal. He can be Eren again. He can…"

I felt a sharp pain on my cheek when the brunette slapped me. "Do you want mankind to perish?! Look at him! He's no longer the Eren you know! He's no longer the Eren you love! He's now the titan who'll soon destroy us, Levi! Even Mikasa got killed by him!"

The titan then turned its attention to us. Hanji was right. Those eyes were no longer Eren's. Those eyes no longer showed sympathy towards the existence of the human race. "I…I have no choice…" I grabbed my double blades, "he is no longer Jaeger…"

With the help of my 3D Maneuver gear, I advanced towards the nape of the titan. "I'm sorry, Jaeger. But this is my promise…"

_To exterminate the titans, that was promise to you seven years ago…_


End file.
